Mr. Smee Tries to Kill Minnie
Back at the castle, Maleficent was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at a fat man, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the fat man, glaring at Maleficent before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He is short and half-bald with white hair, black eyebrows, and a pink nose and wears spectacles, a red cap, a white-and-blue striped short-sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, and brown sandals. His name is Mr. Smee, the huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Smee gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, The little princess..." Maleficent stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Smee nodded. Maleficent held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Maleficent let Minnie change out of her rags and into her day clothes - a blue dress with a matching bow and yellow slippers. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love. The wind blew lightly, making her bow blow and making her look like a vision. After Minnie stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Minnie put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Hello, there." She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Minnie asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Minnie giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before Smee walked closely to the female mouse. The bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Minnie happily, "Can you fly?" Minnie let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Goodbye," Minnie called. "Goodbye!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the little mouse. She turned around fast and screamed as she saw Mr. Smee holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the girl's dress. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Minnie said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly, letting go of Minnie's dress. "But--but who?" Minnie stammered. "Maleficent!" answered Smee. Now Minnie was alarmed. "Maleficent?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" Smee warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Smee's shouts of warning, Minnie began running through the woods. An owl screeched at dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Minnie screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty bats. The bats screeched as they swooped down at Minnie, making her scream again. Minnie turned to run from the bats, but her dress got caught in the branches of some trees. She screamed as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, Minnie falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Minnie saw that the logs had turned into crocodiles, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Minnie turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Minnie collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Minnie lay sobbing on the ground as the lights slowly turned up. A bunny named Thumper slowly started to appear, along with three deer named Bambi, Faline, and Ronno and a skunk named Flower. The animals started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. Thumper almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" Thumper ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Minnie pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" The other animals peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened little mouse, "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong?" "Can you sing a song?" asked Thumper. Minnie smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As the birds sang, Minnie followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, the birds sang, and Minnie vocalized twice. Once more, the birds sang, and Minnie vocalized for the final time. After Minnie vocalized, the bluebird sang again, this time off-key. Minnie giggled and started singing. Minnie: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young An old owl named Friend Owl sang happily, and Minnie continued singing. Minnie: With a smile and a song''Br />''All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung The animals are surrounding the girl mouse. Minnie: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine A chipmunk slowly crept towards Minnie, who petted it before it scampered and hid in the bushes. Minnie: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, the birds twittered as Minnie sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." The animals nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." Thumper and his sisters nodded as Minnie giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." Thumper and his sisters shook their heads before Minnie looked at the squirrel and chipmunk in the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Minnie looked at the mother bird and her babies in their nest, the squirrel and chipmunk shook their heads. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." The birds only shook their heads. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Minnie said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" "I know that place!" Bambi cried out. Minnie stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do?" she asked hopefully. "Oh yes," said Flower. "Without a doubt!" "Will you take me there?" "Sure!" smiled Faline. And so, off went Minnie Mouse and her animal friends! Friend Owl and the birds grabbed ahold of Minnie's dress and start dragging her through the woods. Bambi, Faline, Ronno, Thumper, Flower and the other animals started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake